Perseus Ultor
by DarthEraseus
Summary: Starts off in Mark of Athena content is follows books up to Annabeth and Reyna confrontation. Annabeth is taken by the romans and as Reyna put it painfully executed. Percy defies the Prophecy and abandons the argo II with only one thought on his mind: revenge. Dark Percy . Pls R&R no official pairings as of yet though i reserve the right to make one at a later pt.
1. Prolouge

The tears flowed from Percy's eyes as his worst nightmare replayed itself over and over again. They were in Charleston Harbor all of them aboard the Argo 2 save Annabeth who was trying to explain that it was Gaia not the Greeks who had attacked the camp. Percy's gaze was riveted onto Annabeth a scream begging to get out to warn her of the trap that was about to happen. But as with all nightmares it didn't change the past Annabeth was taken by the Roman who had snuck up behind her and somehow they were all whisked away. _STUPID MEDDLING GODS! _Percy's thoughts raged. The nightmare shifted to a few weeks later. Percy was distraught and in a dismal condition unaware of his surroundings his sole worry being for Annabeth. He had talked to Jason all that Jason would say was that "We need to focus on the quest now " or some such trite. An idea entered Percy's mind _if he could control water shouldn't he be able to change into a form that could move faster such as vapor?_ Acting as if he agreed with Jason his nightmarish self nodded before the dream shifted again. He was now at New Rome near the main road that led into camp having successfully pulled off vapor travel. The Percy who knew what was waiting shouted at his past self to do something but knew that it was pointless. Again he saw himself scale the hill and looking down at the city. His mind froze as he saw what they had done to her again. He saw the cross and her limp body hanging from it just outside the city. He knew she wasn't alive though he still wanted to rush forward and help her. A scream wrenched itself from his memory's lips

"NOOOOOOO!"Percy sat there consumed by his sorrow he sat there for what felt like ages as the violent sobs wracked his body. The real Percy's eyes snapped open moist with shed tears Annabeth had been dead for over two weeks now and he still had no control over himself. When he finally had told Chiron about what had happened he had been kind and supportive but had in not so many words said that nothing would be done to the Romans. Hearing this Percy's focus sharpened and his eyes narrowed.

"What?" He hissed through his clenched teeth "You mean to tell me that nothing will happen to those murderers…after what they have done? Why?"

"The Romans were attacked " Chiron reminded him "its only natural that they would want vengeance against the leader that came in peace. I.."

His voice trailed off into silence as he saw the look in Percy's eyes they were radiating a fierce sea green aura and water was starting to form around him in a circle that was spinning faster and faster.

"Hear this then Chiron" Percy spat "when you have need of me I wont be there. When u need your _savior _I won't be there. I will not rest until _every last Roman _has felt what I felt until they have suffered as I have suffered, I will not lift a finger against Gaia unless she comes for me or those few I have left to care about in this world. I swear this by Nemesis, Hecate, and the Styx."

Thunder boomed loudly as the oath took hold Chiron's form started to shake with trepidation. It had always been the fear of the gods that Percy would go rouge or evil. Now those very fears were taking form as Percy embraced his darker side. There were two Bright flashes behind Percy after the light dimmed it was obvious who they were immediately. One was dressed in a crimson shade of red with a knowing look and eyes that gleamed gold with knowledge the goddess Nemesis, the other was dressed in black a staff in her hand and a crow on her shoulder it was Hecate.

Chiron moved to bow quickly but was stopped by the two women. "We are not here for you Chiron it was the boy who invoked us after all." Hecate said with a smirk

"The boy has suffered grievously indeed" Nemesis said peering into Percy's eyes "His retribution will be terrible I pity whoever gets in his way. And as for your silent request Perseus I believe you'll be coming with us to discuss it further." That said she waved her hand and Percy disappeared.

Hecate and Nemesis turned back to Chiron "He will return someday whether you're going to like what happens then I cannot say." Hecate chuckled at the fear emanating from Chiron. Both the goddess's vanished then leaving Camp half blood to Chiron whose only thought was _what have we done?_


	2. Offer

A/N

To those who have reviewed with concerns as to whether or not Annabeth is Dead I shall put them to rest and say that yes SHE IS AS DEAD AS A DOORNAIL. keep in mind though that The doors of death are open still so her being dead does not mean she will stay that way. Food for thought. Trio of Friends I am intending for it to become romance at a point since in my book just having a character whine and complain all day bores me to death but how far that is from now i can't say. Thanks for all the reviews and support as Always R/R for I cannot perform Legilmency on all of you to find out what your thinking in relation to the story =).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Precioussss I shall never own the Precioussss no Matter how hard I stare at the Preciousssss (Rick Riordan owns the Precioussss)

Percy groaned gods he hated that teleport the gods used it's like putting your body in a blender with a shake feature going at the same time. Lights appeared behind him illuminating the room he found himself in.

"So Perseus, Nemesis spoke eyeing him "do you know the price for what you have asked of us? Or did you think this would be free?"

"Everything has a price." Percy said grimly "What's yours?"

"That would depend on which of us you ask, Hecate said her eyes glittering madly " if you asked Nemesis she'll probably want an arm and a leg ."

"And what's wrong with that? Nemesis grumbled "Odin was perfectly fine without that eye of his people still remember him to this day like I promised."

"Odin?" Percy interjected confused "I thought he was a Norse god?"

"No Odin was just a man made famous by his prowess and Nemesis here." Hecate gestured.

"So….what is it you want of me I mean is this a two for one special or do I have to pay you both in some fashion." Percy said wanting to get to the root of the matter.

Nemesis and Hecate glanced at one another apparently having a silent conversation. After a few minutes Percy was thinking smacking them might bring them back to Earth when finally Nemesis spoke. "That could work I think."

"I think it could to but I have no idea what it is…care to enlighten me?" Percy called sarcastically.

Both the goddess's chuckled at Percy's obvious annoyance. "Well I think that settles it Hecate, Nemesis snorted "he's a breath of fresh air around here too."

Hecate nodded before her face turned grim "Perseus Jackson in exchange for your request we require you to become our champion."

_That sounds to easy, _Percy thought _what's the catch?_

"As our champion you will have to undergo a change of sorts, Hecate spoke watching for Percy's reaction closely, "You are familiar with my servants the Empousai?"

Percy grimaced "Were not exactly on speaking terms…" his voice trailed off as he remembered the demonic cheerleaders that had tried to kill him at his school. Not exactly the most pleasant thing to think about.

"What Hecate and I will do to you is strip you of your mortality and humanity, to an extent" Nemesis said adding the last bit as an afterthought. "

"What will happen if you accept our offer is that the legends the mortals have made…that of the vampire will take form in you. It won't be exactly as their myths the sun killing you, stakes and the like. You will be to an extent a monster immune to a true death yet unlike most monsters you will be unique in that your personality will remain intact unaffected by the change…for the most part."

"Question, Percy queried "why a vampire?"

"It's simple really, Nemesis said while staring into Percy's eyes "You ask for a great boon from us one we have not bestowed upon anyone in recorded history. That and the fact it will allow you to use the gifts Hecate will bestow upon you…namely blood magic."

"So your basically saying I'll be a quasi monster that gets to choose who it kills, follows your orders, but can maintain my personality and to a degree my autonomy?" Percy summarized.

"Yes and here's the thing Perseus, Nemesis stated "Even after you have taken vengeance on those responsible for Annabeth's death, Nemesis paused seeing Percy's expression tighten in hate and pain "you will be there to remind them of their misguided judgment every time you kill one of them. You will be a symbol of New Rome's greatest mistake constantly haunting them, the nightmare of the legion and the bane of Rome."

"Well two last questions ladies, Percy asked "Can I be a monster to the Romans yet be helpful to others at times" Percy's thoughts floated around the few at camp Half-Blood who had supported him and been as hell-bent on revenge as him: Clarisse, Nico, the Stoll's, Leo, and everyone in the Athena cabin.

"I like the way you think Perseus, Nemesis beamed at him "Your already thinking about balance while affecting one of the groups negatively you balance it out by helping the other. Yes I think that is doable. Hecate?" She queried "What do you think?"

Hecate's gaze shifted between Percy and Nemesis "I see no problems with that, but he will need to be able to control the hunger before he can do such a feat without harming those around him."

Percy's mind raced _he would be virtually immortal able to inflict his pain on the Romans for all time, yet still help his friends and family even if it took years before he could be around them the offer made to him was far and away beneficial to him._

Taking a deep breath he spoke sealing his fate with an oath that appeared in his mind as a whisper in a voice that was Hecate's and Nemesis's overlapped "I, Perseus Jackson, do hereby swear my life unto the service of Nemesis, keeper of the balance, and Hecate, the sorceress, I relinquish my hold on mortality and Humanity let the fates bear witness to my vow." Ambient emerald energy swirled around his feet sparking as the oath progressed.

"We accept your vow Perseus Jackson and rename you as is our right Perseus Ultor, for you shall be a weapon of vengeance striking at those who have destroyed the balance, and performing our will in this world." Nemesis and Hecate chanted at the same time a streak of onyx energy moved from the two of them and settled over Percy.

As the chanting drew to a close Hecate held out her hand and a goblet appeared filled with crimson liquid. Holding the chalice out to Percy, Percy grasped it in his hands and drank. At first the taste was repulsive and coppery causing Percy to gag but just as soon as the feeling of revulsion was there it was gone replaced with a craving for more. In a heartbeat the chalice was empty and Percy felt something change inside him, something fundamental was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it and kept looking around for a mirror or something to see his reflection. Chuckling Hecate conjured a full length mirror for Percy to see himself in what he saw caused him to freeze in place his skin which had had a healthy tan now was as pale as an albino, he still had his black hair but his eyes were vastly different. If anything his eyes were freaky almost hellish even, for in them blazed two blood red orbs that glowed with power, the only traces of his former eye color being a slim corona of green that encircled them.

When Hecate spoke it was soft almost gentle even "Welcome Perseus Ultor to your new life."


	3. Hide and Eat

"Again Perseus, Kelly, walk him through it again!" Hecate called out.

Percy groaned he had just started training, as Hecate called it, when he found out his tour guide to the vampiric life would be none other than Kelly his least favorite Empousai.

"Yes mistress, Kelly replied smugly "Ok Perseus, there was a sadistic edge to her voice "Lets try this again."

Percy found out rather quickly after being turned one did not simply have inhuman reflexes and precision biting technique; rather it had to be developed like any muscle, the only thing that some humans got right was that Vampires never slept so they had twice as much time to spend, oh goody. Kelly was now on his most hated teacher list since every time she demoed where to bite a target he would just happen to be the only one in the room. He was sure Nemesis and Hecate were having a ball over this recording it for Hephaestus TV or something. Well truth be told he was learning extremely fast as to where to go for on a person's body. Since the training regimen was working so well Hecate and Kelly saw no reason to change it, after all why change what works? Each time he got instructed on a new "bite point" as he called them he rarely needed a second run through who wants to get bitten on the jugular a billion times after all right?

Right now they were going over the subtle art of stealth, emphasis being on subtle, Percy had never been subtle a day before in his life whether it was charging Kronos or attacking a legion of monsters head on he never before relied on cunning really. So his stealth lessons or as Kelly affectionately called them "hide and eat" lessons were such a pain. For extra motivation Kelly started biting him whenever she managed to get near him without being detected. So ninety nine times out of a hundred he was getting new bite marks. He was starting to get better at being stealthy himself since it was taking longer and longer for Kelly to find him but he still couldn't sense her for beans. This had been going on for what Percy felt like had been centuries.

Sighing he turned around and started slinking away from the light and into the shadows. He heard Kelly's taunting voice all around him the sayings varied "Come out come out wherever you are" was one of them another "has anyone seen my chew toy?" Real pick me up lines that Percy was quickly learning set his nerves on end. Finally he felt air tickle his next and some words whispered into his ear "Well at least I know why your dear Annabeth died her Lover was incompetent and couldn't save his own skin." Barely had the words left her mouth when a snarl of rage washed through me my vision turned red and he heard Kelly yelp as she was flung across the room by an unseen force. Percy's vision was no longer normal as people would call it but had moved into the infrared, he spotted Kelly immediately her heat signature unusually high. As he focused on her he sensed a fluid in her body similar to when he could detect water but different. Stretching out with this new sense he let loose all his anger all his hatred for Rome and his mentor loose into the mysterious substance. Less than a second later Kelly was screaming bloody murder clawing at her skin as if it was aflame.

Suddenly the lights snapped on Percy's eyes still ruled by anger were momentarily blinded by the harsh light. Slowly his vision returned to normal from its heightened state and he saw Hecate standing over Kelly watching him with interest. Slowly she raised her hands before her, Percy expecting a blast of energy closed his eyes but to his bewilderment froze when he heard the soft clapping of hands. Opening his eyes again he saw Hecate standing there with a smile stretched across her face.

"Finally, Hecate said "I was wondering when you would tap into the gifts I gave you."

"What was that, Percy said "That vision thing and Kelly's…" my voice trailed off in horror as I realized I may have done something permanent to Hecate's servant.

To my surprise it was Kelly who replied "That is what we Empousai call Vysion humans call it the infrared, we can see body heat or the lack thereof. She paused before continuing "and that last thing you did was advanced blood magic you literally brought my blood to a boiling point and would have killed me if our Lady had not intervened."

"Is that how you found me all this time not by sound, smell, but by Vysion?" Percy groaned

The only answer Percy got was a smirk.

"Hecate? How long have we actually been in here training you know?" Percy said switching topics.

"Well if it was just a new Empousai here we would have been done with your training ages ago, she looked at Percy who had snorted in derision, " as it is though you have been here for about a year."

"So what do you want of me now my Lady" Percy replied using the formality to get on her nerves.

Hecate rolled her eyes "According to Kelly here you have made significant progress, Saying that she glanced at Kelly who just nodded back "It would seem she thinks you're ready for your first hunt as it were, that being the case I have been looking around for a isolated group for you to be tested on. Waving a hand a I-Pad appeared in front of her hovering. "Greeks in Iowa not acceptable she said crossing it out, "Humans in the Yukon to easy, ahhhhh here we go a Roman scouting party fifty miles outside New Rome, yes that should do nicely."

My eyes lit up at the prospect Romans….soon to be dead romans were my first targets. "How many of them ,and is there any special instructions?" Percy's voice gave away his excitement.

Hecate glared at him sternly "there will be half a dozen Romans there you must leave one of them alive Perseus, she said in a tone of iron" I know how much you hate them but remember you are sworn to me as well now you can have five of them you can scare the last one brainless but he MUST make it back to New Rome ALIVE. Am I clear?" There was a finality about her the brooked no disagreement.

"Why must there be a survivor?, The thought of any Roman even one escaping judgment was unbearable "I mean wont they figure out someone's hounding for their blood if they find their scouts dead and dry?"

"Yes they'll know someone's gunning for them but they won't know WHO, if I allowed you to hunt them all no one would be left to spread the fear or make you out to be more than what you are. She quipped back " and enemy who fights the unknown will overestimate that enemy to be safe…however if it is known they may just let their guard down. Understand?"

"Fine fine I get it leave one to hype the crowd into a panic, Percy muttered before smiling as a thought popped into his head "Would it be alright if I left two of the Romans alive? He wouldn't be alive for long but I think it would make a wonderful message."

Seeing the look of malice in his eyes Hecate nodded "Fine so long as he dies by the time the Roman backup gets there."

"Thanks Hecate" Percy replied his body beginning to twitch with pent up energy and bloodlust "When can I leave?"

"You can leave in O I don't know, at this Hecate paused as if looking at a watch "about now."

Needing no further urging Percy dissolved into vapor and vanished from the training room.

"I hope you don't regret this Lady if he overdoes it he could anger the other god's." Kelly remarked.

"If anyone regrets anything it will be those Romans, pausing Hecate looked at where Percy had been "For this is a terror of their own making.


	4. Now for Wrath

The Roman scouts were taking their midday break at Annadel State Park. Their camp was near a copse of trees and as was typical of a six man group three of them acted as sentries while the others ate, switching after half an hour. However with all plans they rarely work out as the Romans were about to find out.

Percy crouched hidden in the shadows as he observed them; typical Romans never changed anything not even when they knew a _Graeca_ had been among them. The closest Roman was a mere 30 feet away a distance that could be easily covered. Now for the show to begin, focusing on the closest Roman he focused on the man's blood willing it to heat up not enough to kill but to cause extreme agony. Percy's handiwork provoked an immediate response the Roman legionnaire fell to the ground convulsing screaming at the top of his lungs as his blood seared his veins. The rest of the Legionnaires surged forward the medic among them dropping to the ground next to his comrade as the rest formed a defensive formation around them.

Percy's vision started to blur red as his hate surged forward. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself this was a test. He couldn't just rush in and kill them all even though that was what his body yearned for, a craving only the blood of the Romans could slake for a while. Looking around he spotted a pebble by his foot it was about the size of his palm with a few jagged edges. Perfect. Winding up like a pitcher he heaved the stone at the nearest soldier watching it connect with the man's shield as he lifted it to block the oncoming projectile. A series of shouts in Latin sent three of the Romans into the woods searching for the unknown assailant. Percy waited for them to pass his tree before casually stepping behind the rearmost roman and plunging his fangs into his prey. Causing the man to scream out for help as the fangs drew his blood from him. The other two Romans pivoted raising their shields with their gladius' poised to thrust and were shocked with what they saw. Their compatriot lay before them pale drawing in raspy breaths as blood oozed from his neck were a set of distinctive puncture wounds pierced his flesh. Behind him was a man garbed in black, a sword was sheathed at his waist. His face was pale as the snow except for the blood leaking out the side of his mouth, and his eyes that were a blazing inferno. Shouting their battle cries they charged the man hoping to push him back away from their fallen comrade. Little did they know that was Percy's plan all along, as he made his retreat seem weak and furtive he lead them deeper into the trees until they were completely bewildered as to where they were, having lost sight of their quarry.

"Lost something have we?" Percy called out his voice smug with self satisfaction.

After a brief murmured conversation one of the Romans called out "So you can talk, I thought for once the monster wouldn't yammer before we killed it Gus."

The other Roman, Gus apparently nodded failing to hide a snicker "To right Julian, I thought we'd get some peace and quiet for once."

Percy paused letting the silence work on their psyche for a bit sure enough Gus and Julian started hollering "Where did you run off to scum? Afraid that you can't fight toe to toe with us, unlike some _Graeca_ , who can't fight to save their life?"

Percy rolled his eyes and made a show of yawning broadly letting exaggerating the noise that comes with it. "I suppose I should get it over with but know this Romani scum…when I'm through with you, you will beg for death." That said Percy vaulted out of the tree he was in only to disappear in a shadow and emerge from behind them. Percy's foot shot out smashing into Gus' knee making it pop out at an unnatural angle. Sidestepping the typical roman shield bash and thrust combo Percy summoned water to blast Julian in the back knocking him onto his face. Pressing his foot into Julius' back he reached down and grabbed his dagger then stepping backward he dropped to his knee and plunged it straight through Julian's hamstring and ripped it free then making an identical cut on his other leg.

Julian was screaming something in Latin whether he was crying for his mama or cursing Percy, Percy didn't give a rip walking up to Gus still gripping the dagger he slammed the hilt into the man's cranium knocking him out cold. _There's Hecate's messenger, and a present for when he wakes up. _Percy thought grinning wickedly. Turning to leave Julian for the meantime Percy retraced his steps back to the first Roman he had attacked bending down he slipped the blade between the man's ribs. The man's breathing hitched temporarily fading into a gurgle as he died. _Three down three to go_ Percy thought to himself. Moving back towards the original group of Romans he saw a falcon just starting to fly off away from the trio Percy shrugged the message would never reach New Rome in time for it to affect the outcome. Cracking his knuckles audibly he smirked when he saw the three Romans look up at him in fear. Their fear was almost tangible for lack of a better word he could hear the quickening of their blood, the increase in sweat, and something else looking at the three of them he noticed a darker spot on one of the Roman's tunics. So that was what that smell was. Lifting his hand he focused on the water inside their bodies seizing control of their limbs then making two of them stand back to back he forced the third to shove his spear through them both. Releasing his control when he saw the life leave their eyes he watched the third Roman weep over them. He was about to finish off the last man when a voice spoke to him in his mind. _Use my gifts champion remember you are not only Hecate's but min as well_ Nemesis said softly.

Walking up behind him Percy grabbed the man's soldiers jerking him around to face him so he could see into his eyes. In his mind he saw all the hurt anger and damage this man had done also he saw the man's intent behind those actions the man had no moral fiber in his body. _Some gift _Percy thought in his mind he saw Nemesis holding a set of scales that were leaning all the way to one side _destroy this man in both body and mind _she stated firmly _making him feel everything he has done make him relive his worst moments. _

_How? _Percy thought.

_Imagine everything you bore witness to and shove it back into his mind_ she stated matter of factly.

Nodding Percy did as he was bidden and sent the thoughts back like mail stamped return to sender. He knew the exact moment it worked for the man's sobs began to grow louder as he begged with someone not there.

"Ralph please don't go, I didn't mean to abandon Theresa I mean I would never…"

Acting as if he cared for the man Percy handed him his gladius which was still at his hip.

"You know what you have to do, I believe." Percy said calmly. The Roman whose weeping never cease nodded as he took the gladius and plunged it into his stomach, falling over as he twitched spastically.

Once he was dead Percy returned to Gus and Julian in the woods. Once he got within earshot he called loudly "My friends I thought I had lost you don't worry, Good old Percy here wouldn't ditch you like that oh no, no, no, no I never forget to take care of my _friends_." Offering a silent prayer to Nemesis he asked her for the tools to enact the beginning of his crusade of vengeance. Half a minute later a cross materialized next to him. Julian's eyes widened his entire frame now visibly shaking. "Oh yes indeed I _never _forget a friend."

Half an hour later Percy stopped and admired his handiwork Julian was now aerial and bare-chested a message scrawled across his chest in blood "For Annabeth". His grief surged forward at that moment mixing with his hate causing the ground to shake in his despair and anger.

_CALM YOURSELF!_Hecate's voice screamed in his head _you'll never get her back if the mere memory of her causes you to lose your control like this!_

Percy's eyes widened in shock _Get her back _he thought weakly_, Hades would never… _his thoughts trailed off.

_Yes but Hades isn't in control anymore is he? The doors of death have been opened remember? _Nemesis' voice chimed in.

Feeling for the first time hope Percy hurried to finish his task healing Gus' leg and positioned him in front of Julian's cross, he left a note scrawled on his shield saying to _look up_.


	5. Romani Fear

Reyna sat in the Praetorium rubbing her temples. A little over a week ago, a scout had made it back from the Annadel State Park, confirming the news that the falcon had delivered, there had been grave trouble. The man had been running as if hell itself was chasing him constantly looking back over his shoulders when he arrived at the gates he started pounding on them, screaming incoherently his eyes frantic with fear. All anyone could make of what he was saying was that they were all dead. Anytime people asked for details he would close up, his eyes would dart around and he would mutter incessantly about a monster, vague descriptions that alluded to something more powerful. Reyna sighed. Ever since he had returned the Camp had been in a state of frenzied activity. Weapons were sharpened packs loaded, armor polished. They were expecting orders within a day. The question was how serious was this threat? Was it just the man's imagination that it was one person? Reyna honestly hoped that the man's report, little as it was, was inaccurate if several people ambushed them it would be a more common enemy, but for a single man…Reyna knew several monsters that could commit an assault of this size by themselves, none were a good option. _Best to be cautious_ Reyna decided. Exiting the Praetorium she walked to the senate building, where the Roman's were shouting amongst themselves. Another typical day in the Senate.

"SILENCE!" Reyna thundered.

Immediately a hush fell over the assembly for a few moments before Octavian broke the silence.

"What are we going to do Praetor, Octavian spat, "Are you going to let whoever did this get away, like you almost did with that graeca scum?"

Reyna sighed, Octavian would never give up his pursuit of power as long as he was alive. And there wasn't a chance that he would die anytime soon, he was to popular with the Legion ever since Annabeth's execution had occurred.

"No Octavian, Reyna stated flatly, "We shall not sit idle, I want two squads out at Annadel State Park by noon. Octavian I need you to start reading portents and try to divine anything about this threat before we send them off. You have one hour." Turning around Reyna left the senate, Octavian bustled off to go sacrifice more teddy bears, and the senate decided on which groups to send.

An hour later Reyna along with the centurion who was in charge of the operation went up the temple hill to find a disgruntled Octavian sitting in a chair his fingers resting against each other. A look of worry, or perhaps fear was on his face.

"Well?" Reyna asked.

Slowly Octavian stood then in a soft voice spoke. "The gods do not know what attacked us, but there was a warning I believe that Mars added to the prophecy, Mars said peace for us it at an end… that soon war would be brought to our doorstep. It's not the Graecus, that much is certain, at least not anymore, Octavian paused his eyes darting around licking his chapped lips before continuing, "The only bit I discerned clearly though was somehow we knocked something off balance and this…threat is the response to what we have done."

Reyna sucked in a sharp breath, her mind racing over the past few months starting with Percy's elevation to Praetor up to the scout party leaving. Only one event really fit what Octavian was describing. Something they had knocked out of balance…a threat born of that mistake.

"It couldn't be…"Reyna gasped.

Octavian whirled towards her in shock "You know what this threat is?"

"Not for certain but if I'm right…that doesn't make sense."

"WHAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!?" Octavian yelled.

"Percy, I think Percy's the threat…but your portents said it was not Graecus."

Octavian paled, he remembered how fierce Percy was in a fight his devotion to his friends. But he was Graecus and his Omens were never wrong.

"That can't be possible Reyna, as you said he's a Graecus hence he cannot be this mysterious threat."

"I hope for all our sakes Octavian you are right."

With a nod to Octavian Reyna left with the centurion, once out of earshot she spoke quickly to the centurion "When you get there comb every inch of ground look for anything that may be associated with Percy understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The centurion said snapping a salute before jogging off to his troops and setting them off at a brisk march towards the border of New Rome.

Reyna shook her head an ironic smile plastered on her face_ it always came back to Percy Jackson_.

-Two Hours later-

The Centurion and his men had arrived at the park and as Reyna ordered no stone was left unturned. They found three of their comrades soon enough two of them impaled on a roman spear, the third had what appeared to be his own sword thrust through his gut, stranger still it looked as if he had taken his own life. After that they pushed forward into the woods and stumbled across a fourth body. This one was pale as a ghost, calling the medic forward the Centurion had the body examined.

"Well what happened to him what was the cause of death?" He demanded.

"It looks like this dagger delivered the fatal blow, as its between his ribs quite near the heart…but he lost a lot of blood, too much to have been caused by this alone." After saying that his fingers dipped into the punctures at the man's neck as he moved to push himself up. "What in the Name of Jupiter!?" the Medic exclaimed rolling the body over to get a better look. The medics face paled as he saw what his fingers had stumbled upon.

"Well, the medic said with a slight stutter, "I can safely say how he lost most of his blood, he was partially drained by a creature that needed blood to sustain itself."

The Centurion frowned "That's not possible Medic the only known creatures like that are Empousai, and there are no hoof prints around the area. There must be something else."

"There must be an unkown then Sir because that, the Medic said pointing at the holes, "that is unnatural, and the source of his blood loss for sure."

Unnerved the Centurion called for them to move forward. Less than half a mile further they stumbled into a clearing, a loud gasp went through the ranks, there on prominent display was the fifth member of the scouting party, nailed to a cross with two words scrawled across his chest in blood.

For Annabeth.

The Centurions face lost all color his hands shaking in fear. This was not good.


	6. Hurricane

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Percy growled.

"We have our reasons." Nemesis stated calmly looking Percy in the eye.

"O I'm sure you have reasons, Percy said his voice dripping with rage, "The question I have is why? What are your REASONS!?" by the end his voice was a shout.

Hecate and Nemesis glanced at each other in shock as Percy's rant had continued power was visibly pulsing from his body. More than they had believed was there Percy's power was growing. Cautiously Hecate held up her hands in a placating way "We had to obtain some information first before we told you, then continuing under her breath "don't know why we bothered, we still don't have that knowledge."

"What knowledge?" Percy demanded.

Nemesis grimaced bracing herself for how Percy would take the news. "The Romans have a…ritual they perform before executing an enemy of the state, She paused seeing Percy's eyes flash, "The ritual forces the soul straight to the fields of punishment upon death, there is no trial in the underworld, it is irreversible."

Percy's eyes glittered dangerously "And why is it irreversible?"

"It is irreversible only because the seer of Rome knows the exact incantation used, that and Pluto, Hades alter ego would never let an enemy of Rome out of the fields." Hecate responded sighing.

"I can find out the incantation easily enough, Pluto would be the only problem. Percy closed his eyes in thought. He thought of all the things he had sacrificed in the war what he had already lost for another. This was one thing he was not going to lose. "I will take Annabeth out of that Hell if it's the last thing I do. And as for Mickey's dog he can take a flying leap if he thinks I'm going to let him get out of this unscathed."

"Percy, Nemesis cautioned "Don't rush into this remember your training with Hecate, you must be patient, using cunning to win not brute strength."

Percy's gaze settled on Nemesis before his eyes hardened turning flinty "No. If you think I will leave her there to devise a plan that probably will fall apart upon arrival think again."

"After all Nemesis, all I'm doing is restoring balance." With a smirk at Nemesis's gob smacked expression He gave a small bow and dissolved into vapor.

"I swear that boy will be the death of us all." Nemesis grumbled.

Hecate was laughing without restraint now "HA Ha Ha he used your favorite argument against you, your always saying balance must be restored and he throws it back in your face, O that was priceless. What is it those mortals call it a Kodak Moment?"

Nemesis sighed in resignation. Truth was Percy was right, what had been happening for the past year to Annabeth was the opposite of balance, Percy and Annabeth's life had been destroyed with no positive to balance it out. Percy had started to make the scales closer to balancing but they were far from even.

-Flash over to Camp Jupiter Temple-

A Storm was thundering outside the temple, the fiercest one Octavian had heard in his life. That should have warned him. Octavian was preparing a stuffed Panda for an untimely demise when he felt cold hard metal prick his neck. He stiffened _who dares draw a weapon on him a seer of Rome in this most sacred place? _Still full of himself Octavian spoke arrogantly "Fool, you know that we are standing on sacred ground, Jupiter himself will smite you for this offence."

The only reply he got was the metal digging in a little deeper. Apparently whoever it was disagreed with him.

"Move, a harsh voice demanded prodding him with the weapon. "Or do you love death so much you wish to experience it yourself?"

Octavian despite all his bravado, was a coward at heart if he could live longer somehow he would. So without further ado he let himself be prodded out the temple doors. _ Such a fool _Octavian thought _the legion will rise to defend me when they see me we'll see how long this fool thinks he's…_ his thoughts trailed off in horror as he saw the street lined with the bodies of dead legionnaires, it looked as if a hurricane had swept through the streets bodies were thrown about here and there bricks and paving stones scattered everywhere. None of the bodies moved no signs of life were there, just the lifeless stare of the dead.

Octavian gulped fear gripping him in its throes for the first time. Who could do this, what being had such power?

"Face me Octavian, face your fate, the voice said mockingly "what happened to that indomitable roman spirit you cur? I said FACE ME!" with that Octavian found himself being spun around finding himself staring into crimson eyes. "Now Octavian we're going to have a little chat about some of your past activities and then I'll decide your fate."

Octavian was still shocked at seeing the countless bodies of his comrades so didn't reply.

Whap! Octavian's eyes vibrated in his skull from being hit by the flat of the man's sword.

Octavian shook his head trying to clear the ringing in his ears. "How nice of you to join us Octavian, the man smirked "Now do I need to repeat my question for you?"

"No-o-o sir, Octavian stuttered "But what past action have I ever done against you?

The man's smirk turned feral "What have you done against me? HA! Look around you O heir of Apollo, all these men dead. And for what? For a mistake YOU and the senate made. Though if memory serves me correctly, you were the one who instigated them, The man took a breath "When you sentenced her to death it just wasn't enough for you was it? No you performed your foul rite on her even as she hung dying!" With that the man lunged forward heaving Octavian off the ground by his throat.

"Percy…"Octavian gasped as he feebly clawed at his throat. His mind racing how did he find out about the ritual he had used. Seeing the pure hate in Percy's eyes he knew his fate wasn't going to be pretty no matter what happened today.

"You…Will…Tell…Me…this…Ritual…NOW!" Percy bellowed tightening his grip with each word.

Octavian nodded rapidly hoping to delay the inevitable.

Percy dropped him at his feet where Octavian clutched at his throat trying to massage feeling back into it. A savage kick from Percy brought him back to the current dilemma.

"The ritual sends the soul to the fields of punishment forever, Octavian panted, "The ritual can only be performed once every century. "

Percy stared at Octavian coldly "I don't need a description of what it does fool, I need to know the incantation you used you miserable excuse for a mortal." Energy billowed around Percy casting his face into the shadows.

"The incantation…only the seer may know…, Seeing the look Percy was giving him he backtracked quickly "But I'm sure that I wouldn't be breaking any major rules if I told you it." He added quickly.

Once Percy motioned for Octavian to proceed, Octavian took a breath and recited the curse.

"Curse this soul that has profaned,

Roman soil with murderous ways,

Send this soul to the deepest pits,

Let Torment never ending be this souls reward for eternity,

Pluto hear now my call take this soul

To Death's doors where it shall beg forevermore."

(A.N No it isn't supposed to rhyme what weirdo thought that magical incantations had to rhyme is beyond me)

Percy's eyes clouded over as he thought of that last phrase _to death's doors where it shall beg forevermore._ Not exactly a cheery thought to think about. But it seemed familiar; suddenly it clicked _foes bear arms to the doors of death._ The doors of death…they were in Tartarus…this filth had sent _her _to Tartarus. His eyes blazed what he had planned originally for Octavian wasn't going to work now, it was to merciful.

"Get up, Percy spat "We've got along ways to go before were through."

"Where are we going?" Octavian asked dreading the answer.

"Oh that's simple, Percy replied with a smile that was more demonic than anything else "We're going to Tartarus."

Octavian's face melted into fear. _I…am…toast._


	7. Disturbed Council's

A.N Hello again all! Sorry about not posting for a bit but I hope I have not lost all of you due to my own dilemmas. Rest assured that those dilemmas concerned this fic..well partially I've been having to decide some events at least another four chapters out and well they were kinda important. So to write before those decisions were made would have been counterproductive. As always I do not Own PJO, and please read and review nothing helps me to write like reviews, and who knows I may like your idea enough that I incorporate it Thanks again my faithful readers now onto the chapter.

CH.7

"ORDER!" Jupiter thundered.

The throne room of the Olympians was in chaos almost all the god's arguing about what to do about the current crisis in New Rome. The missing seer and the swath of destruction that had been carved through New Rome concerned all of the gods. For the last few days sacrifices had been offered day and night from the Roman camp, some for vengeance, others protection, and a few for answers…answers the gods did not have. The only gods abstaining from the debate were Neptune and Minerva, both of them smug with a sense of satisfaction of rightness, vindication, someone out there agreed that the roman's needed to pay. After a few more minutes of arguing the council died down into a brooding silence. Finally Jupiter spoke breaking the silence.

"Has anyone heard anything about the monster that has ravaged New Rome?"

Diana sighed, "The hunt has searched far and wide constantly for the last few days, nothing has been found, the closest thing we came to was a prickling in the back of our minds, a shudder ran through Diana at that "Somehow this…creature brought out the worst memories in all of my hunters and myself. We thought it was just the location we were camped at but I'm beginning to think it was a presence now more than anything else."

The other gods stared at Diana contemplating what she was describing, their minds raking themselves over for an idea as to what the creature was. Minerva's face lit up with knowledge before slowly changing into that of Athena, Athena stood up from her throne her face a mixture of sadness and hatred.

"Let them burn…let them all suffer his wrath." She stated venom lacing her words. With that she started to stalk out of the throne room amidst shouts demanding her to return and tell them her discovery.

Neptune having watched Minerva's shift in form figured out her logic faster than the others. After all it did concern his son. Shifting back into Poseidon he rose to follow her.

"You will not walk out on me Daughter!" Jupiter bellowed throwing his bolt towards Athena.

Seeing this Poseidon thrust his trident into the bolts path intercepting it in mid-arc. Jupiter stared at Poseidon gob smacked briefly his face twisting into a snarl of rage.

"You dare to oppose me brother?!" Jupiter screamed.

Athena stared at Poseidon curiously wondering if he had figured it out, if he was really willing to take things to the point of no return. Poseidon marched over to Athena looking into her eyes and nodding at her unspoken question. They both faced Jupiter, grim determination radiating from them both in palpable waves.

Looking back at his throne Poseidon waved his hand causing it to revert back to his domain, as Athena manipulated hers as well. The god's even Jupiter were taken aback by this action, to remove yourself from the council without being asked was tantamount to declaring war on the other deities. It was a vote of no confidence in the council, in the god's leadership.

"Why?" Jupiter spluttered his form flickering between that of Jupiter and Zeus.

Athena's steely gaze met his only one word left her lips "Annabeth."

Poseidon's firm voice replied in unison with Athena's "My son."

"Your son!?, half the council demanded, "how does he relate to this matter?"

Poseidon's back straightened he did not always approve of his son's relationship with his daughter but he couldn't deny his son chose wisely. The only feeling that came to him was pride, pride that it was his son who wasn't willing to let the matter rest, pride that it was his son who dared to risk making the rest of the god's angry. "Perhaps it slipped your minds but my son was practically engaged to Athena's daughter. That being the case she is family. I will not allow Rome to go unpunished for their murder of my daughter."

Athena's eyes widened as Poseidon spoke not realizing he had considered her daughter that way. Laying a hand upon Poseidon's shoulder she teleported both of them to her palace, leaving the remaining Olympians in chaos some arguing in favor of Jupiter others supporting Athena and Poseidon. No matter the outcome, a line had been drawn in the sand, plans needed to be made, war was coming.


	8. Reasons

A.N Thanks for reading chaps Sorry for the late update but I hope I made up for it with how long I made this chapter I should just call this a two for one special since its about two of my normal chapters long I believe. Anyways couldn't sleep so thought heck why not work on my story since it needed some TLC. As always R&R because honestly nothing motivates me to write more than feedback from my viewers …o almost forgot, I Own nothing, nothing! As my dear friend seargent Shultz would say (Another thing I do not own as well) anyways hope you enjoy.

CH. 8

"Come on soldier move it!" Percy bellowed into Octavian's ear.

"I am moving!" Octavian protested, only to get whapped upside his head again.

"Did I ask for your opinion? I believe I didn't so shut your jaw and move your lazy good for nothing carcass!" Percy hollered.

The journey that Percy was subjecting Octavian to was brutal. Percy would prod Octavian from the rear and force him to run ahead of him, this had been going on for about five miles solid now and Percy's grin was impossible to mistake, his eyes shone with hellish glee, it was hard to say what drove Octavian forward faster the prod of the sword in his back or the demonic face that carried it. Finally they reached the edge of the bay of San Francisco. Octavian let out a sigh of relief if Percy thought that they could run around the lake before dusk he must be insane. Sighing in relief he bent to sit down. Whap! Octavian rubbed his head "What was that for?! We can't make it there before dusk so what did I do wrong now?"

Percy let out a long low chuckle, "Are you forgetting something Octavian? I am a son of Poseidon. Who said anything about going around the bay?"

Octavian paled dramatically _oh Styx_ was all he managed to think before a surge of water shot up from the bay engulfing them both and yanking them out into the bay. Percy willed the water to shot them under its surface like torpedoes both of them leaving trails of bubbles in their passing although much to Percy's delight he noticed a yellow stream was mixed in with Octavian's trail. Looking at Octavian's face Percy noticed that his face was turning purple from lack of oxygen. _ I knew I forgot something _Percy thought willing a pocket of air around Octavian's head he reached out with his senses figuring out how far away the shore was. _Less than a mile should only take ten minutes or so _Percy thought. As he was about to start moving them forward a disturbance appeared in the water ahead, a patch of ocean that was clearer and brighter than the surrounding area. Suddenly bubbles formed in the area and coalesced into the form of Poseidon. Percy breathed out a sigh of relief _if his father was in his Greek form he wasn't here because of the whole Roman affair._

"Perseus, Poseidon called to him beckoning him with his hand, "What have you been up to lately my boy, at this Poseidon's eyes twinkled "You wouldn't by chance have destroyed some poor Romans and taken their most beloved auger with you would you?" Poseidon's voice was downright cheery and seemed to be on the verge of laughter.

Adopting an innocent expression Percy replied " I don't know what you mean Father, do I look like the kind of guy who would enter a Roman camp slaughter the sentries and abduct their all knowing seer?"

Poseidon looked past his son and started chuckling to himself "If you still had your old eyes I could almost believe you Percy, but then again that irritating swine is floating right beside you. That's pretty much a dead giveaway if you asked me son."

"True I suppose, though how was I supposed to hide him from others might I ask? It's not like I can turn him invisible or something…" Percy's voice trailed off at the dead stare his Father was giving him. "You mean I can turn him invisible?! I thought you were only god of the sea and all that." Percy questioned utterly confused now.

Poseidon sighed as if what he was about to say was self evident. "Percy whose champion are you?"

"How do you know that?" Percy replied sharply instantly on guard.

"Just think for a second son, _whose_ champion are you."

It took a few minutes Percy's eyes were squeezed shut as he struggled to figure out the exact meaning of his Father's words. _He was Nemesis and Hecate's champion but still that didn't give him a solution to his problem_. Poseidon was watching his Son's face waiting for the light bulb to click on in his brain somewhere. He smirked as his Son's eyes shot open. "Magic." Percy said realizing now how obvious the answer was. His thought's headed a different direction _how did his Father know he had patrons?_ "How do you know who my patrons are?"

"Well it might be because I am directly working with your said patrons on a little project of mine now." Poseidon replied grinning.

"Your little project?!, a Women's voice bellowed causing Poseidon to wince, "I believe that it was my idea first and I'm simply allowing you to tag along." A shape took form next to Poseidon. Athena.

"Yes Athena I know I know but can we get back to the task at hand, Poseidon replied smirking as he saw Percy's jaw drop he suppressed a chuckle. "It seems Percy here thinks I'm doing something wrong am I right Percy?"

"But you…her…hate each other…how…why?" Percy stuttered still in a state of shocked confusion.

Athena nodded sagely at his questions understanding his point she and Poseidon had been at each other's throats since the founding of Athens. Clearing her throat she spoke up "Your actions have garnered the Olympians attention Perseus, she paused staring at his face for a response, "The Romans have been praying incessantly for vengeance. Poseidon and I had a disagreement with the rest of the council…" she paused stopped midsentence as Poseidon let out a thunderous peal of laughter.

"A disagreement you say HAHAHA, Son I now know why you dated that girl all these years a wonderful sense of humor! We declared war on just about the rest of the Olympians and she calls it a disagreement! That is perhaps the understatement of the century!" Poseidon choked out between his chortling.

Percy's eyes widened "War?"

Athena nodded stiffly "War."

Percy's mind was still blown by the concept "But why now Gaia's rising, a split between the gods could…"

Athena motioned with her hand for Percy to quit talking "Because Perseus sometimes doing what is right is not always convenient for us. We could have waited for this war to be done and dusted just like you could have waited to settle your anger till it was over as well. In short Perseus were cashing in on our revenge now instead of waiting a few years for this giant mess to blow over. Heck we may not even be here when it's all said and done with that problem."

"Exactly, Percy replied, "so why worsen the odds?"

"Why did you attack Rome?"

"That's not related…"Percy started saying but was interrupted by Athena.

"By Tartarus it's not related my butt! You ravaged an entire community over my daughter's murder did you not? If that's not your reason I'll have your head on a pike and your body roasted in Hephaestus' hottest smelter." She threatened.

Poseidon looked up in alarm "Hey now let's calm down everyone." He said making placating motions with his hands.

Percy's body shook as Athena's accusations rammed home. _Had he done what he did for her? Would she approve of his actions now when they cost so many people their lives? _He simply did not know. "Yes, he bit out, "I did it for her, part of me tells myself she would never approve but I did it for her." A few tears streaked his cheek before trailing off into the water.

Satisfied Athena nodded "Annabeth, was perhaps my smartest child in this age her mind was fascinating to watch work whether she was simply designing buildings or planning a defense she was amazing to watch work. Her failing, as you know, was her belief in her ability to fix everything herself, she probably thought that as she was being executed at least the camps would be at peace and in her frame of mind, by her doing, however much she did not want to die. She would say you were ruining the opportunity she gave you and the others, at this point Athena leaned forward, "But she would be wrong her death while settling some of the higher tensions in Rome simply made people like Octavian, at this she gestured to the seer next to me, "more vocal and more aggressive he and the others like him would have bayed for more Greek blood until the land was cloaked in it. You, Perseus, however much I may have disapproved of my daughter's choice in you, I realize now she was wise in choosing you, you made the decisions that she was either unable to or couldn't make. Like now opposing Rome and Gaia at the same time. She would call you a Kelp Head or one of her other nicknames for fighting on two fronts. But this sort of thing has been happening for millennia now Perseus, she stated looking him in the eye, "First with the original Roman occupation of Greece, then later your own Civil war. Rome has been punishing Greeks for their inability to understand what accidents are or to comprehend the fact that outside forces influence us all, such as Leo's possession. Every time anyone lost someone they loved yet due to some greater threat such as the Titan's or Gaia they forgave and forgot. You are the first to break the pattern, to draw a line in the sand against Rome's idiotic egocentric policies since the very foundation of Rome. So I decided it was about time we did as well." She said her voice full of pride when she spoke of her daughter and a small deal of what Percy took for admiration for him.

Percy's expression was somber as he listened to Athena _tell him_ that the voice inside him was right. That Annabeth would disprove his actions, _yet she also said that he was the first to not simply let the murderers off the hook was he evil for that?_

_ "No, Nemesis' voice echoed in his head, "Balance is what you are doing, a balance that hasn't been kept for so long the world is paying for it now. Imagine if the earlier Greeks stood up to the Roman's and held them accountable the situation you are in today would probably never have existed since Rome would have had its noggin smacked with some common sense."_

_ "But it was only a few, Percy thought weakly, "yet I'm holding them all responsible for it."_

_ "Because they are all responsible Perseus, Nemesis said in a kind tone, "If Octavian and the others like him had been raised in the Roman camp to respect Greeks and to use reason, this problem wouldn't happen. The Roman culture demanded her death not just Octavian."_

_ "But…"_

_ He swore he heard Nemesis sigh finally she spoke again "Let me show you."_

_ His head felt like it was going to burst as a kaleidoscope of memories barraged him showing him the entire legion standing outside the senate building crying out for Annabeth's blood, showing him Nemesis standing off to the side forbidden to interfere and watch the balance crumble even more. He saw past heroes lives destroyed simply for Roman honor and glory with no reason for them save Rome's bullish stance towards a perceived threat, countless hundreds of instances raced through his mind of Rome committing the same injustice again and again and again._

_ "Do you doubt your choice now, my champion?" Nemesis said softly._

_ Percy couldn't deny it any longer as my as Annabeth might hate him for it his own feelings and the memories Nemesis had shared were too great to be denied. "No, how can I?" he replied his thoughts growing stronger more confident._

_ "Good, Nemesis replied "You should get back to your conversation with Athena and Poseidon though if you stay silent much longer she'll think you're a mute now."_

_ "Thanks for the tip." _Percy shot back sarcastically beforereturning his attention back to the physical world.

His saw a hand being waved in front of his face before it started snapping its fingers.

"Hello Earth to Percy, are you there?" Poseidon said as he gently shook Percy's shoulder.

"Yea dad, I'm here just had a little mind to mind talk with Nemesis going on for a bit there."

"Oh good I was wondering if I should build a mental institute for a second there."

"So funny I forgot how to laugh Percy retorted dryly, "so now that I've broken the perfect hero mold as you say Athena what next?"

A dark smile crossed Athena's face followed by a determined look on my Father's "Now, she said, "we Invade the underworld."


	9. Calm before the storm

A.N: In a review a person asked where Octavian was during the last chapter. I guess I should've made it clearer but Octavian is present at the meeting but cannot communicate, The air bubble Percy gave him is enough to breath and not die from oxygen starvation but will not facilitate speech or other conveniences. Anyways sorry for the late update Life's been picking up speed lately. Hope you like and please R&R truth be told reviews make writing easier whether they be good or bad.

CH. 9

There was silence for a few moments before Percy managed to speak "Well hate to break this to you guys' he drawled' but I was already on my way to do that."

Athena's eyes glinted with mischief "Technically you were on a suicide mission to enter Tartarus' she pointed out' and as far as I can tell it would've been a one way trip for all concerned."

Sighing in defeat Percy raised his hands in mock surrender "you got me' he said sarcastically' I fully intended to march across the Underworld, straight into the fields of punishment, leap into Tartarus, and kill anything that got in my way."

Poseidon looked at Athena before shrugging "Sounded pretty good to me." He said.

Athena groaned there was a downside to being the goddess of wisdom at times. When people forgot something important something that would make a plan fall apart instantly and bring dreams to ruination. "Have you forgotten Tartarus?" She posed the question innocently but a steely look was in her gaze as her eyes bore into Poseidon's. A minute passed then five minutes, finally as Athena was about to erupt at the sea god's ignorance his jaw dropped.

"By the god's!' Poseidon cursed' How could we forget him the place where Percy's going even has his name attached!"

Percy was looking between the two of them his mind reeling in utter confusion _I thought Tartarus was a place not a person, why are they acting like its alive?_

Athena noted Percy's look and spoke out "Percy your aware of the Titans correct?' seeing Percy's nod she continued' and who gave life to the Titans?"

Percy thought for a bit the answer eluding him until he recalled what he had been doing before he became what he was. "Gaia. Gaia and Ouranus."

"Partially correct Perseus' Athena commented' Gaia and Ouranus are two of the beings who came before the Titans they are known as Primordial's. There are other primordials as well Pontus Lord of the sea, Chronos Lord of time, a few others but the important one right now is Tartarus from whom the pit derives its name."

Percy's jaw worked for a few seconds with nothing coming out finally he managed a word "More?!"

"Yes more of them the reason being that most are forgotten is something with a similar name took their place and people forgot that it was a name for more than just that one thing or person." Athena said.

"On that cheery note of mine and my sons incompetence in forming battle plans' Poseidon interjected trying to steer the conversation back to their pending invasion' what's our plan for taking out the underworld?"

Athena's mind switched topics again. "well I suppose we could come in through DOA seize the ferry and use it to transport our assault force, the problem being that we would be bottlenecked and since we would be in Pluto's realm he would have a vast advantage over us knowing every inch of the underworld better than us. That and the fact he would sense if someone crossed over into his realm."

Percy's mind sped along as he thought of something he had done before the battle of Manhattan. Some passageway that Nico knew of a passage that led to the underworld but was smaller harder to find. Voicing his thoughts he said "There's another route I don't remember the name but Nico took me through there when I took the curse of Achilles."

"Orpheus's path' Athena muttered' of course its small comes out in a rather out of the way place in the underworld and bypass' the ferry altogether."

Poseidon finally spoke "perhaps we should make this less of an invasion and more of a distraction' he mused' If we secure the ferry from our side and slip in some nuisances through Orpheus's passage Pluto would have to spend a lot of time finding the intruders as they spread throughout asphodel and the other parts of the underworld. Percy would be able to get to the fields with minimal resistance since Pluto would have the furies and his other servants searching elsewhere."

Athena's eyebrows shot up in surprise, the plan had the most potential for success. _Perhaps Poseidon wasn't as dumb as she had thought. Then she remembered earlier how he had spaced the primordials entirely. Scratch that, he is as dumb as I remember but has moments of clarity _she mentally jotted down.

Percy nodded in agreement with his father a distraction would cost the least lives and give him the best chance. "When do we leave then?" Percy queried.

"Hecate asked us to wait till tomorrow morning as she needed to talk to you before you went into the pits depths." Athena replied as Poseidon nodded in agreement.

"Well then I say we should all get some rest this discussion is really tweaking my brain cells." Percy said.

"Well then I guess it would be best if we adjourned to my palace then after all it is the best protection we can offer at the moment, and whatever Hecate wishes to teach you should be better done in a controlled environment wouldn't you say?" Poseidon remarked.

At Athena's and Percy's nods he snapped his fingers flashing them over to his palace instantly. Looking around he caught sight of a servant "You there!' Poseidon ordered the servant rushing over in haste 'I need you to prepare two guest rooms for my son and Athena."

"It shall be done my Lord" the servant replied bowing before he took off to do as he was bidden.

"Well get some rest my son you'll need it where you're going."

Athena nodded in agreement "Indeed you shall Perseus, after all what is that old saying no rest for the wicked?"

"So I'm wicked now Athena?" Percy joked.

"No but the place you're going to enter is overflowing with them, hence you shall have no rest either."

"Way to brighten my spirits up Athena' Percy muttered 'O' Dad I almost forgot can you find some _quality_ accommodation for our adventurous seer here?" Percy drawled eyes glinting with malice.

" I'm sure I can work something out' Poseidon grinned evilly' GUARD!' he shouted waiting for two of his merguards to rush in' Take this swine to the dungeons make sure it's a cell with oxygen please we might need him later."

The guards rushed forward each grabbing one of Octavian's arms and rushed him out the door Octavian's silent scream only being acknowledged by the stream of bubbles that followed him out the door. Bidding his Father and Athena good night he signaled to a servant that he was ready to go to his room. Upon arrival he noticed that somehow the room had no water in it but bore all the features of the rest of the palace, with a pang of heartache he realized it reminded him of his cabin at camp half-blood. To his surprise though someone was already there a woman garbed in black. Dismissing the servant he walked inside and closed the door.

"Yes my lady? Percy spoke grinning as he executed a formal bow.

"O' enough with that my Lady rubbish Perseus sit down 'saying this she flicked her hand sending Percy rocketing into a chair positioned by a desk' I'm here to tell you a few things and hopefully ensure your survival in Tartarus. First thing I need to tell you is this even though you are no longer mortal Tartarus can destroy you maybe not physically but it can remove your mental capacity if you try to test it.' She warned her hand reaching into her garments before emerging with a golden apple' Tartarus owes me a favor so he'll meet you at some point down there you must give him this' she said tossing him the apple' you'll know him when you see him' she quipped' now to ensure your survival down there your familiar with how you offer food sacrifices to us god's at camp?' she asked waiting for Percy to nod before continuing.' Well Tartarus appreciates sacrifices to of a different nature, I know you have the seer with you my champion, before you enter the pit perform this ritual, the seer will be needed when doing it' she said handing him a scroll when he attempted to open it she smacked his hand' Don't look at it until you use it. Trust me when I say that once you've read it you won't be able to again."

"As you wish Madame. " Percy remarked still unable to bow as Hecate was forcing him to sit in the chair with her power.

"And Percy, my last warning is this Tartarus will affect the mind, anyone's mind. When you find what you are looking for be strong."

Percy's brow furrowed at her last comment about to ask a question about what she was implying but before he could she vanished in a flare of emerald magic. He could only hope that her warning was not as dire as he thought.


	10. Armor and Vows

I'm going to say this once my peoples…I have not said it will be a Percabeth fic I've left it up in the air. Although his revenge has all been based on his lost love and at the moment he's trying to save her I left a hint in chapter 9 that it may not turn out that way with the parting warning from Hecate. Anyways on with the tour hope you enjoy as always R&R, P.M with any questions I'll try to get a response back 2 you but may not be instant as always thanks for your continued support.

CH.10

Percy awoke the next morning feeling refreshed seeing the familiar walls of his Dad's palace _well_ he thought _they looked exactly like his cabin so they counted right?_ As he got he noticed a bundle of metal and clothing sitting on the desk he had been next to last night. A note was pinned on top of it.

_Dear Perseus,_

_ Nemesis and I have decided that you are too valuable an asset to lose on your summer vacation tomorrow…well I suppose it's today since your reading the message, so on your vacation we would appreciate it if you used this armor it was forged for one of Nemesis' sons long ago and I have imbued it with magical properties to it. The metal is a combination of Stygian Iron and has been reinforced with some metal that was found in the chunks of a fallen star. Rest assured this armor is virtually indestructible the only one that may rival it is Adamant armor. There's a blade we left with the suit as well but that was only recently forged for our champion who still remains unknown to most the council. Hephaestus agreed to forge the blade for us after the god's went into a virtual civil war on Poseidon's and Athena's leaving. We know you may still wish to use Riptide but if you ever need a new weapon or wish to leave that part of your past behind you it is here for you. Whatever happens know that you have the blessings of myself and Nemesis and will support you whatever you decide._

_ Be careful my champion, Hecate, Nemesis_

After reading the note Percy took the armor and laid it out across his bed so he could view all the pieces separately. The helm was a dark black with silver etching laid into the edges there was no plume on the helm to make it less noticeable. The cuirass of the armor was black as well the fastener's gleaming silver that glowed eerily a set of scales predominated the center of the armor etched in the same luminous silver. The armored boots were black with silver etching with a silvery plate etched with dark metal protecting the shins. The bracers were black with silver etching at the junctures were the plates overlapped. Finally was the sword, it was in a plain black leather sheath with silver fasteners, the pommel of the hilt was circular with Nemesis' scales on one side and the torches or Hecate on the other similar to a coin. The blade was stygian iron down the middle and the edges were the same luminous silver as the armor it was almost identical in length to riptide except the handle allowed for a two handed grip if he so desired a cloak was next to the armor pure black that had a faint miasma of darkness clinging to it. A set of plain black clothes was next to the armor the shirt bore the emblem of Hecate on the front and Nemesis on the back, a pair of black athletic shorts with a silver stripe on the side some black sneakers were next completing the outfit. _ Well' Percy thought with a laugh' at least someone besides Nico will be wearing all black now_.

Looking back at the note he saw more writing below what had been there initially _trust Hecate to have a self updating letter_ he laughed.

_P.S the sword will shrink size when pressed against the waist of the armor forming a pendant that hangs from the side of the armor, to get it out again just pull down on the pendant for it to revert form. And the sword has no name until you decide it; it will then appear on the flat of the blade. No one save our champion i.e. you can touch it._

_P.P.S what's wrong with self updating letters?_

Percy just laughed harder of course Hecate wouldn't get the humor side of it she probably thought it was brilliant and it was to a degree but I also showed that even she forgot something now and then. _So much for the almighty infallible mind_, He chuckled again. Pulling out riptide he looked between it and the new weapon unsure of what to do. Yes he wanted to escape being the Hero of Olympus but the sword had saved him so many times it was almost a part of him now. A decision for a later time then he decided pocketing the pen again. Reaching down he began to strap on his armor and prepare for his trip to Tartarus.

-3 hours later.-

After everyone was ready Athena had teleported Percy to Orpheus' entrance after his father gave him a parting hug and telling him to "say hi to the dog for me". He was accompanied by a squad of Athena's personal automatons that were designed for stealth but mimicked the presence of a mortal to a god's eyes. His father's strike force would be seizing the ferry for the duration of the operation. The plan was to get into the tunnel once his Father had taken DOA that way Pluto would be distracted when the others entered. He had asked Athena how they were going to open the passage only to fell incredibly stupid at her answer.

"You know what those mortals have now, those I-pod devices and speakers?" Athena queried in return.

"Yes who doesn't?" Percy replied.

"Well it's quite simple I'm going to use this I-pod that I borrowed from that mortal over there set it to repeat whatever playlist he had it on and blast it through these' at this she conjured a pair of speakers' speakers it should work."

"Why take the man's I-pod for this couldn't u just conjure one as well?"

"For some reason most entrances into others domains that require music, like this, can tell when it's a god's music for some reason."

"Probably because it's all classical stuff." Percy muttered.

"And what's wrong with classical?" Athena challenged.

"O nothing, nothing at all I mean every human these days goes around listening to Mozart and Beethoven you know it's all the rage." He replied sarcastically.

Athena rolled her eyes and just stared at her watch watching the time. Suddenly a light blinked twice on the watch. She motioned us towards the stone with a simple "It's time."

Percy's joking mood vanished instantly as he nodded finally putting his helmet on, Athena flinched automatically, the helm must have been spelled for his entire face was cloaked in darkness leaving only his blood red eyes staring out and his armor seemed to ooze a silvery light that was menacing, yet entrancing at the same time kind of like a fire. With a shake of her head she snapped out of her daze and hit the play button on the I-pod not bracing for the worst. _ The Pit _came on and Percy started chortling with laughter at the irony of it all.

"What's so funny?" Athena asked curious as to the random outburst of laughter from Percy.

"Just…look at the songs name!" Percy gasped in between burst of laughter.

"Silversun Pickups…" Athena stated still looking confused.

"That's the artist." Percy interjected.

Athena looked below that releasing a chuckle of her own "The pit, how apt for this moment."

"That it is."

Looking into the stairway that lead into the underworld, Percy took his first step into the dark, only to be grasped by Athena's hand clamped on his shoulder. He turned around in surprise his eyes giving an unspoken question.

Athena's face looked like it was falling apart her impregnable mask slipping for a second as she spoke quietly "Please…save my daughter…do what you must but please bring her home."

Percy was moved he knew Athena had cared for Annabeth quite a lot but to lower her pride? That spoke more for her character than anything else. Drew riptide from his belt and pressed the blade into his hand reciting one of the oaths he had learned from his tenure at Hecate's training grounds. "I swear upon my blood and the river Styx that I will do all in my power to save your daughter Athena." The sword began to thrum in his hand and then reappeared in Athena's in pen form.

Athena's eyes tore open in shock at what he had done "Why? Why would you do this for me?"

"I'm not just doing it for you but for myself…if I am unable to save her I don't know what I'd do with myself. I doubt she'll still care for me the same way as it used to be…but by the god's above and below I'll send whoever gets in my way to Tartarus as mincemeat." Fire raged behind Percy's eyes a crimson aura surrounding them as his hate grew.

Athena stared at the bloodied form of riptide knowing what it meant. This vow had only one result that of death. If a person swore on the Styx alone they were condemned for breaking their word, but by swearing on their blood and the Styx they would instantly be killed by whatever had been used to take their blood. In Percy's case since he wasn't a god every time he would respawn from his nonexistence he would be killed by Riptide. Not the most pleasant imagery for Athena. But it reassured her. Percy wouldn't leave Annabeth down there now even if she tried to make him forget her and leave. Her daughters rescue would be certain. As Percy turned back towards the tunnel Athena called out "Percy."

He stopped looking over his shoulder, waiting.

"Thank you."

Bowing his head in acknowledgement Percy descended into the depths of the underworld.


	11. Into Darkness

A.N Yes I know get to the stinking chapter already and quit the small talk but there are some things I need to take care of, I forgot to mention that Octavian was in the group that entered the tunnel so until that's fixed just pretend it's mentioned please, second I put this in the first chapter but ill do it again for my peace of mind…I Own NOTHING Riordan and Disney own this series period. Now Some of you are probably up in arms and ready to rip my head off for first making it look like Percabeth and then dropping hints that it could possibly not end up that way. I ask you to keep the pitchforks and torches away from my place of residence as I can promise that within 2-3 chapters depending on length, your irritations will be absolved one way or another. Please R&R after all what gives better motivation to write than feedback from the reader, now onto the story.

Chapter 11

The entrance sealed behind Percy and his group with an ominous thud signifying that the point of no return had just been crossed. Checking his pocket he made sure that Octavian who had been morphed into a vapor courtesy of his father and placed in a flask was still there. He searched his mind making sure that he recalled his Father's instructions with regards to restoring him which was simple enough really just open the flask and poof instant annoying seer kind of like a genie. Moving forward in a crouch Percy advanced in a jog slowing down as they approached the end of the tunnel. Finally they were able to see out the mouth of the tunnel and glimpse a fragment of what was happening. The underworld was in chaos the furies were shrieking as they flew between the ferry dock and Pluto's palace. Pluto's army was marshaled along the rivers banks in legions, waiting for orders. And to the let were the fields, smoke was rising along with tormented screams and ominous sounds of slicing metal. Taking a deep breath Percy motioned the others forward.

"Carry out your orders." He said in a detached whisper. The automatons nodded as one and began racing off into different directions going off in pairs that would split up when they reached their designated positions. None of them headed towards the fields hoping to allow Percy an unnoticed entrance into Tartarus. Percy was tempted to use vapor travel to get to his destination but his gut told him that Pluto would find him instantly if he used his godly powers. So he began to jog towards what was possibly a one way trip.

It was about an hour later that he finally reached the entrance to the fields. The entrance was obsidian rock with a stygian iron Portcullis preventing any entry and escape. A cohort of the undead guarded the gate attired like Roman legionnaires. Percy's vision turned red as his hand reflexively went for Riptide to only remember that he had given it to Athena. _Well, _he thought_, no time like the present to try this thing out. _Reaching down to his waist he pulled on the pendant feeling the comforting weight of a sword in his grasp, then with a feral grin he exploded out of hiding in a flash of metal and hate. Taken by surprise half the cohort was downed before they realized they were under threat, another third was gone before any reacted, and the last few though prepared to fight were ill prepared for the onslaught. Their opponent fought with a Greek form but had the strength of the barbarians from the north behind his blows. Ten minutes later the remaining members of the cohort were down for the count. Looking around Percy was surprised that none of the skeletons were reforming as they usually did then noticed his sword pulsing with a eerie light. He shrugged signing off the mysterious affect to some aspect of his weapons or armor that Hecate had forgot to mention. Pressing his sword into the waist of the armor again he cracked his knuckles contemplating how to get into the god's most secure prison.

-Meanwhile Pluto's Palace-

Pluto was enraged what first had been attributed to a matter of laziness on Charon's part was now becoming more of a sense of danger. Charon had worked with Pluto and Hades too long to forget what happened to those who angered him. Something was preventing the ferry from making its rounds which meant one of a few options.He was going insane impossible though some might deny it, the ferry had been destroyed which was also impossible, and the third and only option being someone was holding the ferry back preventing it from making the crossing. Only his brothers and the Olympians would have the power and audacity to challenge him here in his realm. He had heard there was war brewing on Olympus that Minerva, Neptune and some of the others were going against Jupiter's wishes. Though somewhat amusing to think of the awkwardness his elder brother was placed in Pluto wouldn't go against his elder brother it would create discord and broaden the conflict further. Rome only survived for so long by being united and he would not be the cause of their fall again. Bickering was for Graeca and their ilk, yes Alexander had been a great strategist and warrior but his empire had crumbled after his death at the whims of his generals fighting each other for a piece of the pie as it were.

A fury flew into his war room saluted and started rattling off a report.

"My Lord the legions are assembled on the riverbank awaiting your orders sir."

Pluto made to speak but felt a presence appear in his domain multiple people seven or so of them all told. He stretched out with his mind in an effort to locate their positions. Six of them were scattered about through the asphodel fields but there was a minute tug from the seventh presence as if the person's aura had been dampened. Too faint to tell for sure where it was or if it was human for sure, but enough of a presence to gain Pluto's curiosity. He shrugged it off probably a new ghosts was coming into existence they typically had a aura similar to mortals since they were once one themselves so he was not overly worried about it. The beings in Asphodel were another matter entirely.

"Take the fifth legion to the Asphodel fields, search them for six mortals and bring them to me alive for interrogation.' About to dismiss her he paused deciding quickly' and send a ghost to seek out its newest brethren I'll attach the feel of their new member to them so they can track it quickly." _No need to take chances_ 'he thought' _no need at all._

-Two hours later Fields of punishment-

Percy was running through the fields now dodging in and out of other people's tortures witnessing things that would have made anyone puke their guts out. From people being devoured by monsters to boiling alive he saw the worst of the worst. In his hopes of reaching Tartarus quicker he had forsaken the stone path and set out in a straight line for what he hoped was Tartarus. The monsters didn't bother him as they marked him as one of their own by his smell one blessing he was grateful for at that moment. Finally he came across a dark cave that emitted an dark menace, a feeling of cold permeated his bones and a chill raced through his body. _Tartarus full steam ahead_ he thought. Once entering the cavern he came to a yawning chasm, the same place he had been when he had done his first quest for the god's except this time he wasn't running away but would be going into Tartarus itself.

Reaching down he removed the flask from his pocket and popped the cap off. Vapor instantly gushed from the bottle forming the shape of a man before solidifying into Octavian.

"Good morning Octavian' Percy said cheerfully' I'd love to chat but I'm a little busy." With that last word he smashed his hand into Octavian's skull knocking him out. Now that he knew he wouldn't be interrupted he withdrew the scroll from his cloaks inner opening. Taking a breath he broke the seal and began reading.

_To pass safely through the land of dread, a life must be given in Tartarus' name. The blood of the trespasser must wet the blade that sacrifices. As the last light of life fades from the victim's eyes release your power to blast the offering into the abyss. Darkness shall cover the entrance, once this darkness passes you may safely enter his domain without reprisal from the Lord of the Pit._

Once he finished reading the scroll dissolved into ashes, pulling the pendant at his side once it transformed into a blade he pressed the cold metal against Octavian's skin causing his eyes to burst open in a frenzy of fear reaching up he felt the side of his head where a new lump was forming. He hoped this was the last one he was getting tired of seeing starts every five feet. Percy pressed the blade into his palm running its full length across then flipping the blade he repeated the process covering the blades edges in his blood. Knocking Octavian down so he was spread flat on the ground Percy rammed his sword through Octavian's gut as he spoke the words "For Tartarus." Octavian's eyes flooded with fear but slowly started fading as his body became lifeless. Summoning his power over water he caused a stream of water to propel Octavian's corpse into the chasm. Darkness descended over the area and Percy waited with bated breath for it to lift. About ten minutes later the Darkness lifted and Percy smiled_ show time._

-Meanwhile back in Pluto's Palace-

The legion had scoured the area and had said they captured the beings he had sensed. Pluto smiled in dark anticipation _he hoped they would resist_ he hadn't practiced interrogating mortals for ages. The doors were thrown open as six figures were shoved into the room. He could tell that they were what he had sensed earlier but something was off their movements even when not shoved were too rigid. A thought penetrated his mind then causing him to freeze briefly, the next second he almost flew across the room and grabbed the first prisoners head ripping it off hoping his theory was wrong. All that greeted him were sparks and celestial bronze mechanisms on its interior. "MINERVA!" Pluto raged shouting her name as a curse.

A fury tentatively approached him a ghost fluttering next to her. Pluto looked at the ghost in irritation. He had sent him off to find that new ghosts. Suddenly it clicked in his mind. _A presence dampened farther away from the others. A distraction the 'Mortals" he had sent his men to hunt were machines, what then was the other presence?_

The ghost cleared its throat nervously before speaking "My Lord the being you asked me to seek I lost track of it."

"WHAT?!" Pluto roared.

"It just vanished as if someone had extinguished its aura entirely' seeing Pluto's angry expression he continued quickly' but for some reason the aura flared brightly allowing me to locate it immediately right before it was gone. It was at the entrance to Tartarus, in the fields of punishment."

Pluto's eyes bulged someone had managed to get into his prison and not just that but what counted for maximum security down here. Standing he snapped his fingers his armor appearing on his body the legions standard except made with stygian iron. Another snap later and he was gone as well as the guards with him all reappearing outside the cave entrance to Tartarus.

The moment he arrived he felt a burst of power, the power of the sea, which could only mean one thing. Perseus Jackson was here. A shroud of darkness descended over the cave as a more ancient power than himself stirred, causing him to stop his stride towards the entrance in caution. The blackness lingered for ten minutes before dissolving revealing a man dressed in black and silver armor a sword dripping blood clenched in his hand.

"Perseus Jackson you will submit to me now or you shall face torture the likes of which have never been seen!" Pluto bellowed.

Percy turned around throwing Pluto off balance at the sight of his crimson eyes. Percy laughed so heartily Pluto thought Bacchus may have given him the insanity treatment for a second, but discarded the idea as steel entered Percy's face.

"I'll catch up with you later dog but right now I have an appointment to keep." Percy spat before jumping backwards into the pit and falling into the darkness, leaving a shock stricken and open mouthed Pluto staring after him in stunned disbelief. Finally he managed to speak "Inform the council about Percy's new location."


	12. Shoot the Messenger

A.N As always I do not own anything Riordan and Disney own it all. R&R, P.M if you have questions and thanks for sticking with my story people ik theres a lot more out there that are begging for attention as well.

CH.12

"HE DID WHAT?!" Jupiter roared.

Mercury backed away as Jupiter's form started to glow a little showing him that he had no control at the moment. "He jumped into Tartarus Jupiter."

"WHY?! What's so important that he would jump down into that hell-hole for?" Jupiter ranted.

Mercury paused wondering if she should deliver the rest of her news. On one hand if she didn't Pluto would torture his children and hold a grudge forever, on the other hand Jupiter might start playing shoot the messenger if he did tell him. _Curse Minerva and Neptune's brash moves. If they had never left Jupiter would probably still be halfway sane _He thought. Swallowing in nervousness he spoke again despite his instincts of self preservation "There's more news than that' he paused seeing Jupiter's restless gaze drilling holes into him' Pluto says that Jackson is different now, he says that when he turned around his eyes were the color of blood and an aura of power surrounded him more so than before. He seemed to be a lesser god in power according to Pluto.' Jupiter's hand started twitching spastically in sync with his eye Mercury knew he was running out of time' he also said he saw Nemesis' scales emblazoned on his armor the traditional mark of a champion." Saying that he dove to the side behind a pillar as a blast of lightning blasted the area where he had been standing.

"Champion?! Of Nemesis?! She never told me she had one! And his increase in power? How did he get that Nemesis' domain is powerful unto itself but even she could not make someone that powerful alone, no someone else's hand is at work here as well.' Stroking his chin thoughtfully Jupiter mused for a few seconds before his eyes lit up' My no good brother and treacherous daughter must be responsible somehow for this! They've already abandoned the council and their realms won't tolerate any intrusion."

Mercury kept behind his pillar as Jupiter debated with himself. _What council?_ He thought bitterly_ four of their number had left them letting their Greek personas emerging and had joined with Neptune and Athena, heck even he was considering joining them probably would too if things kept going this way for much longer._

"What are your orders Jupiter? We need to start moving if we're going to act in time for whatever is being planned." Mercury asked leaning slightly from behind the pillar so he could watch Jupiter's reaction and get in cover if needed.

Jupiter was silent for a bit longer finally his eyes opened and you could see a lightbullb had clicked. "Mercury who is in Tartarus?"

"Many people the titans, monsters, only Tartarus knows what else."

"Just think for a second why did Minerva leave us?"

"Her daughter." Everyone on the council remembered that day all too well.

"Precisely and who was Percy's former love before her execution?"

"Still Annabeth I don't see why…o…Oooo you really think he would go in there for her?" Mercury asked finally getting Jupiter's point.

"I do' Jupiter replied grimly' nothing else in Tartarus that I know of would hold attraction to him. Minerva's probably asked the boy to attempt to fetch her daughter promising him that extra power he has to help him. He's in for a disappointment."

"Why is that Jupiter? Perseus has done many things many consider impossible."

"Because for one thing she was cursed as an enemy of the state and I'll not stand for letting her out of her punishment even if he miraculously succeeded. Second is that the curse can only be undone by someone giving up their mortality for the condemned person to regain theirs. He can't ascend to godhood as that would require the full council's power, and thus that leaves him with only one option if he is to save her: He must die."

Mercury's mind raced he knew of the curse but not the specifics of it that Jupiter had just lain out. He recalled the memories that Pluto had shared with him there was no way he believed that Percy was fully mortal anymore his eyes changing being the most prominent evidence for that. Still that didn't resolve the quandary Percy had to have gone in there with a half formed plan, some vague ideas as to what the curse was. He froze _the missing augur, the attacks on New Rome all of it pointed towards a cunning monster that held a grudge. Percy had motivation for it all the Romans had killed his love, they held the secret to her torment and now the keeper of that secret was missing, Romans had been killed and devastated in what appeared to be a Hurricane sweeping through the main road. All of it pointed to Percy._ He felt his form flickering as his Greek side started to assert itself with its loyalty to Percy. Jupiter glanced back at him seeing his form flickering.

"Mercury don't you dare!" Jupiter yelled fling lightning at him.

In that moment Hermes emerged but not in time to avoid the bolt. With a strangled yelp Hermes flew backwards fifty feet at the entrance to the throne room. Looking at Jupiter he raised his hand his caduceus appearing in his hand Jupiter assuming he meant to fight him braced himself only to see Hermes wave his caduceus towards his throne causing it to pack itself into a box and vanish with a pop.

George and Martha woke up on the caduceus hissing at Jupiter

_do you have a rat for me? _George remarked.

_Shut up George _Martha hissed at him.

"O will both of you shut it." Hermes groaned flashing away from Olympus leaving Jupiter screaming in rage with lightning flashing all around him

Appearing near the Oceans edge Hermes called out "Uncle P you there Old Man?"

"And what makes me that old last time I checked you were only a hundred years younger than me?"

"So? Doesn't that make me a hundred years better?" Hermes joked dancing out of Poseidon's range.

"Younger is better? Whoever told you that? I mean have you ever tried running that line by your mother. I can just see it now O Maia guess what your boy told me the other day…"

"Okay okay younger is not necessarily better just please don't tell her I said that alright."

"I don't know I'll have to think about that one."

Sighing in defeat Hermes finally asked the question he'd been meaning to once he got there " Do you mind if I join you guys? I personally don't want to be anywhere near that airheaded lightning based nutter for the next century or so."

Poseidon laughed "Don't we all? I doubt this will last a century, but mind explaining why?"

Hermes noted that the light look had left his uncles eyes another confirmation that this conversation was not going to be all fun and games. Sighing he started explaining how Jupiter/Zeus was starting to blast lightning every time he saw him how at the last meeting he had finally figured out who was responsible for the attacks and finally what he had learned from Jupiter about the ritual.

After hearing about the ritual Poseidon's face grew grave. "We all knew about the ritual but only Pluto and Jupiter were privy to how to reverse it. I don't know how we're going to fix this one. Even if he gets to her how will he get her out he's not mortal so he can't swap and' Poseidon stopped remembering seeing Percy with a golden apple'…O Hecate you clever devil."

"What do you mean?"

Grabbing Hermes arm Poseidon simply said were going to have a chat with one of Percy's patrons is all."

"What do you mean one of them?! I thought nemesis was his…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as suddenly Poseidon flashed them both away.


	13. Concerning domains and loopholes

A.N- well it's that time of year folks…Finals! There I've said it the source of many a person's woes and also mine. I won't be able to update as much if you haven't already been able to tell since it's been about two weeks since my last update now. Rest assured I am not abandoning this story and will strive to see it through to the bitter end. Now on to the Chapter!

-Hecate's Palace- (Think Minas Morgul from LOTR without the spikes and creepy statues)

With a flash of light Poseidon and Hermes appeared at the doors of Hecate's palace. Hermes still disoriented tried stepping forward but ended up tripping and falling into the river that ran around the edge of Hecate's abode.

"NOOOO!' Hermes cried' The last time I fell into this river I was changing colors for a week!"

Poseidon looked over his shoulder back at Hermes as he laughed boisterously.

"What? You think it's funny when someone changes color every day until they represent a rainbow?!" Hermes snarled raising a fist mock threateningly.

"O no, I wouldn't find that funny at all if said person who was effected didn't pull little pranks like this off on the rest of us." Poseidon replied.

"Touché" Hermes acknowledged raising his caduceus in a salute.

"I believe you wanted to see me." Hecate's disembodied voice whispered from the darkness in front of them.

Poseidon raised a hand in greeting "Indeed but it would be better if were in a more…secure place, and we could see you of course."

Hecate's light chuckles echoed around them "Sure thing Poseidon just come on in."

As Poseidon and Hermes walked forward the black gates opened noiselessly revealing the central courtyard.

"Hecate, can you please stop trying to scare Hermes and come out already?" Poseidon asked

"I'm right here." Hecate said from right behind Hermes.

Hermes let out a high pitched scream and leapt forward…straight into a lamppost that had just mysteriously appeared out of thin air. Poseidon's eyebrows rose as he gave Hecate a questioning look. The only reply he got was a mischievous wink as Hecate skipped towards Hermes whistling some mortal song. Arriving next to Hermes she reached into a pouch on her robe and pulled out a glass phial shaking the contents lightly she smashed the vial next to Hermes head out of seemingly nowhere Zeus's voice bellowed "HERMES WHERE IS MY MAIL?!" Hermes jumped to his feet and dashed through the doors into the palace as if the devil was behind him.

"Well lets follow him in before he hurts himself' Hecate said, a muffled thud was heard followed by Hermes screaming bloody murder' guess were too late to stop that from happening but let's go all the same."

Hecate started talking to Poseidon as they strolled through the palace doors.

"So what brings you here Uncle?"

"Is it safe to talk here?"

Hecate raised an eyebrow "It's that important?"

"Definitely and we'll need to find Hermes he's the one who found out about what we need to talk about."

"Well judging by his scream from earlier he should be about…here." Hecate snapped her fingers and Hermes could be heard screaming again as he fell towards the floor, seeing that Hecate made no move to slow her cousin Poseidon sighed and held his arms out to catch him. Hermes landed in Poseidon's arms bridal style and was promptly dropped to the floor.

"Why Uncle P I never knew you cared for me like that." Hermes croaked out.

"Next time I'm telling Hecate drop you head first."

"You wound me!' Hermes called out in sarcasm 'and I called you a loving Uncle once."

"Guess you weren't that smart then were you?"

"BOYS!' Hecate bellowed fed up with their antics' If what you have to say is important lets get to the ward room."

"Ward room?' Hermes muttered' sounds like she's locking us up in the nuthouse."

Hecate rolled her eyes "Ward as in magical barriers and such, not wards like in a hospital."

"O well in that case lead on." Hermes said with a sigh of relief.

Ten minutes and a good bit of heckling later they entered the ward room covered in runes and archaic scripts from every era of Earth's history most of the languages either fallen into disuse or forgotten.

"Now tell me what was so important." Hecate demanded expression serious.

"Well Hermes here bumped into me the other day running from Old Thunder Butt up there and told me some fascinating tidbits about a certain roman curse."

Hecate's face lit up with interest "Go on."

"He can't get her out!" Hermes blurted.

Poseidon sighed "I wouldn't put it so bluntly but yea, the curse makes it impossible for an immortal to get anyone out of there."

Hecate's eyes glittered madly "And what makes you think that?"

"Well Airhead was doing his usual death to all traitors' speech and wondering why Percy would jump into Tartarus and he figured Annabeth. So he talked about the deal him and Tartarus have the one where a mortal must become either immortal or die for the other to go free."

Poseidon interrupted "The apple you gave him you're going to turn Annabeth immortal and cheat the deal aren't you?"

Hecate shook her head chuckling "No no no no no that would never work Tartarus is a stickler for details so when Jupiter ordered a deal to be made I may have slightly altered the wording he used so there was a loop hole of sorts in case I needed to retrieve someone there with a champion much like now."

"WHAT!?" Poseidon and Hermes exclaimed at the same time.

"I may have redefined one of the words he used at the time of the deal creating a loophole."'Hecate explained giggling' the word I changed at the time was mortal."

"And pray tell how you changed that so it can be avoided?" Poseidon asked puzzled.

"Simple to be a mortal you simply had to be able to be killed for a given length of time. No restrictions against someone who could come back."

"So the apple is for…"

"Yes."

"But how?"

"Tartarus owes me a favor…and since he's older and more powerful than us he doesn't need a council to do it."

"What realms would he take I mean what's left? Besides being a minor god of a domain?"

"You may not be seeing Nemesis for the next few days."

"Annnnd that has what to do with this conversation?" Hermes interrupted confused.

"Because Hermes the reason being is she has lost some of her power."

"Nemesis, how? The giants haven't moved against her yet have they?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

"Nothing like that at all. What has happened is that Nemesis has infused the right to one of her domains into the apple."

Poseidon and Hermes both blinked a few times processing what she was saying. "Nemesis is…giving up one of her domains?"

"Yes something Percy told her got her to thinking about things for a while and this is the result."

"What did he say?"

"See for yourself."Hecate said holding an orb in her hand that began to glow and projected a memory into the room suddenly it started Percy was facing Nemesis and Hecate and was speaking to them "No. If you think I will leave her there to devise a plan that probably will fall apart upon arrival think again. After all Nemesis, all I'm doing is restoring balance." With a final smirk Percy gave a small bow and dissolved into vapor.

"I see, he hasn't changed a bit has he?"Poseidon asked softly.

"Not one bit." Hecate replied nodding in acknowledgement.

"So what is the domain she gifted him?" Hermes asked.

"She has given up one of her primary domains, which in her opinion is the only way to restore the balance completely. And who am I to tell her she's wrong after all it is her domain."

"So if balance is still her domain she gave up…"

"Yes."

"And Tartarus is just going to make Percy into a god no strings attached?" Poseidon asked disbelievingly.

"Well almost no strings.' Hecate said reluctantly but continued after Poseidon started glaring bullet holes into her head' Tartarus is tired of having all the domains associated with evil. Even if not all of them are inherently that way. His deal is that he can give one of those domains to Percy when he turns him into a god. Personally I think he just wants to spice things up for the rest of us."

Poseidon and Hermes shared a look of part panic part acceptance they couldn't change what was happening down in Tartarus, all they could do was pray it turned out for the better.


End file.
